Sacrificio de amar
by the princess swan cullen
Summary: hay veces que el amor no es suficiente... pueden existir circunstancias que te hacen renunciar al verdadero amor y de esa manera yo le demuestro él mi amor sacrificándome renunciando a lo que siento para que pueda ser feliz aunque sea lejos de mi ...
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Nunca me había detenido a pensar que sentiría en caso que tuviera que dejar ir al verdadero amor, aunque hace algunos meses ni siquiera me hubiera planteado este escenario, simplemente por el hecho que desde que lo conocí él se volvió el centro de mi mundo y por mi parte no concebía la idea de dejarlo ir, pero lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado es la razones porque tenía que renunciar a este sentimiento tan intenso e incondicional que ni siquiera la muerte lo podrá borrar.

Con la sensación de tener el corazón hecho pedazos, me deje llevar una vez más por aquellos pensamientos que no le hallaba explicación. ¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil? ¿Por qué simplemente uno no elige a esa persona y señala al corazón para que ame? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento tan maravilloso me tiene que causar tanto daño? ¿Por qué no puedo arrancarlo de mi ser? ¿Por qué cuando consigues la felicidad y aceptas por fin lo que sientes llega algo haciéndote renunciar a lo que más amas? Tantos "porque" que llenaban mi mente que se resumían en uno solo ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarlo?, pero el fondo de mi ser sabía que no tenía sentido saber la respuesta, ya era demasiado tarde, él se adueño por completo de mi corazón, y mi amor es completamente suyo y no hay respuesta alguna que me haga evitar amarlo como lo amo simplemente porque ya eso no está en mis manos decidir quererlo o no.

Solo le pido a dios que un día me perdone y no me odie , aunque no entienda porque renuncie a nuestro amor, por ahora lo que me da fuerzas para afrontar esta realidad que me envuelve es saber que todo lo que vivimos fue real , que mas allá de su rabia se que un día nos amamos sin restricciones

Entendí que no todas la historias de amor duran para siempre, que tienes que demostrar lo que sientes cada día como si no hubiera mañana a las personas que amas, entendí que hay circunstancias que te llevan a renunciar al verdadero amor y precisamente de esa manera yo le demuestro a él mi amor , con la única esperanza que él pueda ser feliz , solo espero que un día sepa que él es el único hombre al que ame y amare por siempre incluso después de la muerte. Mi príncipe, mi amor, mi ángel, mi Edward…


	2. Alice

Alice

_Respira tu puedes, me asegure a mí misma .Respira tu puedes .Respira tu puedes _

Mientras me preparaba para ir al hospital, _vamos Isabella solo vas a tu trabajo como todos los días_, _insistí en mi mente_, pero en el fondo sabia que eso no era cierto, la parte más recóndita de mi mente me recordaba que no era _"como todos los días "_, no venía siendo igual desde hace un poco más de dos semanas desde que él no está conmigo. _¿Que estará haciendo ahorita? ¿Habrá comido? …siempre se le olvida comer por las mañanas si no le recuerdo… quizás lo llame y me asegure… por dios Isabella Swan _me reñí mentalmente _ ¿Qué diablos estas pensando? ¿En serio llamarlo? No te quiere ver ni en pintura…además tu decidiste esto ahora afronta las consecuencias no seas egoísta .solo no pienses en _é_l. No pienses en _é_l .no pienses en _é_l, _repetía en mi mente

El sonido del móvil sobre la mesa, me saco de todas mis ensimismadas cavilaciones mentales.

El identificador de llamadas mostraba un nombre. _Alice_. No sabía qué hacer ¿no contestaba? …pero si era importante. ¿Contestaba? …pero entonces ¿Qué le iba decir? Alice es muy insistente por lo que no tenía sentido evitarla, así que opte por la segunda opción. Tome una honda respiración…

-Bueno-respondí al teléfono sin saber más nada que decir

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Cómo es posible que estés ignorando a tu mejor amiga? Que hayas roto con mi hermano, no quiere decir que pierdas la comunicación conmigo – _mierda uso el nombre completo _al otro lado de la línea se podía apreciar a una Alice muy ansiosa y ¿dolida? , y como siempre ella iba directo al grano, cuando algo le molestaba lo expresaba, siempre fue muy sensible. Me hacía sentir mal lastimarla, pero al final ella es hermana de Edward y eso complica demasiado las cosas

-Alice… no es que te este ignorando – intente explicar –simplemente que creo que lo mejor es que nos alejemos un poco, ya sabes después de todo lo que paso con… é_l_ - no me podía permitir decir su nombre en voz alta, sentía que la herida que tenía en mi corazón se hacía mas y mas grande

- Te desconozco, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? tu y yo hemos sido las mejores amigas incluso mucho antes de que conocieras a Edward y no te permito que me alejes, sea lo que sea que te pase, yo voy a estar ahí – me respondió con voz seria y firme

Pero algo de lo que dijo llamo mi atención y me puso en estado de alerta "_sea lo que sea que te pase",_ lo que me hizo preguntarme, ¿Por qué Alice no está molesta conmigo? no me insulto, golpeo ni nada parecido, después de haberse enterado de que _"engañe a Edward" _.No le encontraba lógica, ella era mi mejor amiga, pero Edward es su hermano y soy testigo de cuento lo quiere; entonces ¿porqué? … ¿porque me está pidiendo que sigamos siendo amigas? Después de saber cuánto lo lastime… acaso ¿podría ella saber algo? _Imposible Isabella no hay forma que ella sepa nada, me dije a mi misma para tranquilizarme _

-¿me has entendido?-repitió ansiosa al ver que no le respondía.

Suspire. No tenía sentido evitarla era como luchar contra la corriente

-Si Alice, prometo no alejarte mas, te quiero mucho – musite resignada

-yo también te quiero amiga, solo espero que confíes en mi- inquirió, como si quisiera agregar algo mas, pero se lo hubiera reservado

-lo intentare, adiós – con eso no prometía nada, ya que no estaba segura de poder contarle la verdad, mi_ verdad_

_-_ adiós…espera… esta noche voy a tu departamento Bella y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Sin esperar mi respuesta colgó, sabía que lo había hecho para no dejarme escapatoria. Mi parte racional se preocupaba porque ella pudiera descubrir algo, pero mi parte egoísta se regocijo ante la perspectiva de poder conservar su amistad y que me acompañara durante todo este proceso.

Pude ver de soslayo la hora en el reloj de mesa y mierda Ya eran las 7:25 am, me duche y me vestí rápidamente y en media hora ya me encontraba rumbo en mi mini Cooper al hospital.

* * *

Estaba lista para atender a mi primer paciente, ya había llegado Ángela, la enfermera asignada a mi consultorio, me encantaba trabajar en el hospital de los Ángeles, siempre velaban por la salud de sus pacientes, todo el hospital estaba muy bien equipado y era muy organizado, me sentía honrada de formar parte de su selecto equipo de especialistas , aunque aun me sentía un poco ansiosa después de la conversación con Alice, pero la entendía, ella está preocupada por no saber que me sucede, pero lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer, me pone nerviosa verla esta noche porque sé que es muy perspicaz y no va a descansar hasta obtener sus respuestas . El sonido de la puerta me hizo reaccionar

-Adelante –grite para que me oyeran del otro lado

-Bella, ¿ya estas lista?-me pregunto Ángela - Es que estamos retrasadas

-si claro, pasa al primero –le dije

-ok

A lo largo del día, me la pase revisando a mis pequeños pacientes, le daba gracias a dios al menos por dejarme haber vivido esta etapa de mi vida, ser pediatra es más de lo que un día imagine, poder ayudar a todos esos niños me llenaba cada día de dicha y es la única parte de mi vida que no voy a permitir que se dañe, quiero vivirla hasta donde pueda , es una de las pocas cosas que me hace mantenerme aun en pie y encontrarle sentido a la vida .

Revise mi reloj de pulsera y ya eran las 9:00 pm; me despedí de los pocos compañeros que aun quedaba en la sala de consulta, para irme rumbo a enfrentar a Alice ; Ángela me propuso ir a tomar unas copas con ella y el nuevo chico con quien estaba saliendo creo que se llamaba Ben, se veía tan ilusionada , de verdad me alegraba por ella se lo merecía era una excelente chica y yo lo menos que quería era aguarle la noche , no era compañía para nadie , además Alice me esperaba y ya me había mandado dos mensajes para que no se me olvidara nuestra cita en mi departamento , decidí que lo mejor era no hacerla esperar no quería ponerla más ansiosa de lo que seguro ya estaba , era demasiado impaciente en eso era igualita a …. Recuerda Isabella _no pienses en _é_l. no pienses en _é_l .no pienses en _é_l, _repetía en mi mente como esta mañana, lo malo de esta técnica es que solo funcionaba con mi cerebro, porque en mi corazón é_l _ estaba presente en cada instante y no había forma que este se le olvidara.

Me encontraba rumbo a mi departamento, cuando sentí un fuerte mareo, rápidamente me estacione como pude y recordé _mierda la pastilla _ , me la tenía que haber tomado a las 8:00pm , tal como me lo había dicho mi colega Eric Yorkie , para evitar que situaciones como estas pasaran ; me regañe mentalmente por ser tan inconsciente , pude haber ocasionado un accidente , Eric me había dicho hasta el cansancio la importancia de los horarios ; pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza lo menos que recordaba era tomarme el estúpido medicamento _si te escucharan tus pacientes Isabella_ , odiaba a esa estúpida píldora verde no era más que un recordatorio permanente de que esta situación no era una pesadilla sino la más cruda realidad . Espere 10 minutos para que la píldora hiciera efecto y llegue rápidamente a mi casa .

Cuando me bajaba de mini Cooper en el estacionamiento de mi edificio, me debatí mentalmente entre sí entraba o no; la verdad es que tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentar a Alice, miedo de que ella descubriera la verdad; miedo a su reacción, la verdad es que sentía miedo de todo. Decidí no darle más largas y pulse el botón para llamar a mi ascensor _ya no hay marcha atrás, pensé. _Rápidamente llegue a mi piso, supuse que Alice estaba adentro ella sabía que dejaba una llave de repuesto debajo de la alfombra por una emergencia . Tome una Respiración profunda y abrí la puerta de mi departamento

Al entrar divise a Alice en mi sofá con una copa de vino en la mano , parecía ausente al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia , hice un pequeño gesto con la garganta para hacerme notar , rápidamente volvió su vista

-Bellaaa- chillo con esa voz suya tan ensordecedora, parándose de un salto del sofá y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaba

-Bella – volvió a decir y me abrazo, no pude hacer nada más que corresponder a ese cálido abrazo que tanta me había hecho

Alice – musite entre el abrazo, aun confusa sin saber muy bien cómo actuar _solo es Alice bella tranquilízate, me dije mentalmente _

-Estoy muy molesta contigo , no puedo creer que llevo más de dos semanas tratando de comunicarme contigo y no seas capaz de regresarme la llamada Isabella – dijo con voz llena de reproche , desasiendo el abrazo

_Como si todo fuera tan fácil como contestar una llamada _suspire, caminando al sofá y dejando mis cosas sobre la mesa

-Es complicado Alice, más complicado de lo que te imaginadas – musite sin verla a la cara sentándome en el sofá

-"Es complicado Alice ", ¿eso es todo lo que piensas decir?-murmuro con voz llena de reproche – pues déjeme decirle algo Isabella, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, podrás engañar a todos pero a mí no – dijo seriamente

-Alice… por favor, no complique más las cosas – trate de hacerla cambiar de idea

- NO, NO y otra vez NO, ¿me vas a decir qué diablos pasa de una maldita vez?-dijo ya sin poder contenerse, realmente estaba cabreada – ¿crees que me comí todo ese cuento de que ya no amas a Edward? ¿ de qué hay alguien más? Y que se yo cuantas más idioteces

- por favor Alice no hablemos de Edward – le suplique

- oh claro que vamos hablar de Edward –dijo firmemente – de Edward, y todo lo que sea que te este haciendo actuar de esa forma

-Alice… por favor no –intente rebatirle una vez más

-Alice nada, estoy esperando ya sabes que no tengo paciencia

-no puedo Alice… no puedo…- dije desarmándome, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin pedirme permiso , quería ser fuerte , quería poder afrontar esto sola , pero la realidad es que esto me estaba pasando me sobrepasaba

-sabia que te pasaba algo, desahógate saca todo , conmigo no tienes que fingir , recuerda soy Alice tu mejor amiga , no te voy a dejar sola …- me dijo con voz temblorosa

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo sé que llore larga y amargamente; y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga abrazando y reconfortándome, hasta que mi llanto solo se redujo a hipidos y jadeos vergonzosos, levante la vista limpiándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano, cuando pude enfocar a Alice me di cuenta de que sus ojos también estaban anegados en lagrimas . Eso solo hizo que me sintiera mucho peor

-Bella por dios, te lo suplico , dime de una vez que te pasa , esto me está asustando- musito desesperada ,con voz temblorosa

-está bien-acepte resignada - pero antes me tienes que prometer algo?

-¿Qué quieres que te prometa?-su mirada tenía un toque de precaución

-bueno dos cosas en realidad – dije pensándolo mejor, Alice me miraba impaciente -primero quiero que me prometas que lo que te diga aquí no se lo vas a decir a nadie y…-espere un momento para ordenar mis ideas

-y…-dijo exasperada

-que no me vas a tener lastima y siempre me vas a tratar igual –su cara de un momento a otro paso de la precaución al horror, al oír la severidad de mis palabras

-ok, te lo prometo –dijo con un hijo de voz, sin embargo firmemente

-a ver…-divague –por donde empiezo…

Alice me miraba fijamente, prestado atención a cada palabra

-bien…-tome aire -todo empezó hace alrededor de dos meses, todo estaba muy bien en mi vida absolutamente en todos los sentidos, tanto en el trabajo, como en mi relación con Edward. Un día cuando desperté en mi departamento, me encontré un gran hematoma en el brazo, me resulto extraño ya que no me había golpeado y si lo hubiera hecho tendría que haberme dado cuenta ya que el tamaño del golpe era bastante considerable, recuerdo que agradecí internamente por estar sola ya que Edward es muy exagerado conmigo y lo menos que quería era preocuparle, después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto decidí no darle importancia

Alice me miraba fijamente, prestado atención a cada palabra

-…Luego Edward me dijo que tendría que salir de la ciudad por una semana , ya que tenia una conferencia acerca de la construcción de la nueva sede cullen corporention en New York y tenia que ir personalmente a impartir las directrices , él me pidió que lo acompañara , pero le explique que no podía abandonar de un momento a otro a mis pacientes y lo entendió, sin embargo me propuso que me quedara contigo mientras regresaba , pero rechace su propuesta no quería molestar ; al día siguiente de que Edward se fuera , me vino una hemorragia incontrolable por la nariz , trate de calmarla pero no se detenía con nada , por lo que llame a Angela trate de no preocuparla , pero apenas le dije la palabra sangre se volvió como loca por teléfono y en menos de 5min estaba en mi departamento, me llevo al hospital y me hicieron unos análisis después de controlarme la hemorragia , yo no estaba tan preocupada ya que desde pequeña me sale sangre por la nariz , solo me sorprendí esa vez por la cantidad mas no me alarme , me sentía bien, no creí que fuera nada malo…

-espera – Alice me interrumpió bruscamente en un jadeo tembloroso, con cara de pánico -¿Cómo que no creíste que fuera nada malo?

-déjame continuar por favor… –dije intentando contener las lagrimas, ella asintió con la cabeza pero estaba temblando ligeramente – a los tres días me llamaron diciéndome que ya los resultados estaban listos, ese día estaba libre por lo que tuve que salir del departamento e ir al hospital , en cuanto llegue me avisaron que pasara al consultorio de Eric yorkee que él personalmente me iba a entregar los resultados de los análisis , yo me sorprendí , no entendía porque Eric tenía mis análisis ,no entendía nada, Eric es hematólogo , no comprendía que hacia un medico hematólogo con mis análisis ,confundida me dirigí a su consultorio y cuando entre el estaba llorando, inmediatamente me alarme y la pregunte que pasaba –mire levemente a Alice que estaba como paralizada pero aun así continúe –y él después de darle largas me dijo finalmente lo que pasaba-dos lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo , Alice no se movía sus ojos se veían desenfocados y su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente

-¿y qué pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía tus análisis?-pregunto en un hilo de voz, como si en realidad no quisiera escuchar la respuesta, me arme de valor y le respondí…

-tengo leucemia Alice, me queda poco tiempo de vida – de un momento a otro , las lagrimas empezaron a caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas , tenía las manos cerradas en formas de puño , no sé en qué momento se movió , solo sé que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba entre sus brazos , abrazándome frenéticamente , como si me fuera a desvanecer de un momento a otro , por más que trate de controlar las lagrimas estas se colaron por mis ojos y descendieron de modo silencioso , no por mí ; sino por hacerle daño a otros y me sentía impotente ya que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo

_no, no –musitaba Alice sollozando como un niña, aun abrazándome –tiene que haber un error tal vez se confundieron de anali…-lo interrumpí poniendo una de mis manos sobre su boca

-no Alice, no hay ningún error , me practique los análisis dos veces más y el resultado es el mismo –-Me soltó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con las lágrimas aun desbordándose por sus mejillas

-pero se tiene que poder hacer algo, alguna forma de detener la enfermedad, no sé ¿quimioterapia?-pregunto desesperada

-no , no voy a pasar por eso , la enfermedad está muy avanzada y la quimioterapia no serviría de mucho eso sin contar los daños colaterales que me causaría como por ejemplo que se me caiga el cabello…-me interrumpió bruscamente

_ ¿a quién mierda le importa tu cabello? Lo importante es que vivas, que vivas – dijo esto último en un susurro ahogado

-Ya tome una decisión no voy a pasar por eso, si me voy a morir por lo menos lo voy hacer con dignidad –dije firmemente –lo único que podría servir es un trasplante de medula, pero como sabes soy adoptada, mi madre biológica murió y no tengo hermanos de sangre

_ ¿y tu padre? El no está muerto quizás…

-quizás nada, ese señor no se preocupó por mí en los 24 años que tengo de vida, para venirlo hacer ahora, así que él no es una opción

_pero…-intento rebatir

_pero nada –dije firme

-ahora lo entiendo todo –dijo mas para ella, que para mí - por eso dejaste a Edward ¿cierto? ¿Para qué no sufriera? –me pregunto

-si – solo pude contestar

-ahora veo el gran amor que le tienes a mi hermano, lo siento tanto bella –dijo abrazándome de nuevo tratando de calmarse pero sin mucho éxito

-Bella dile la verdad, dile que todo fue una mentira que nunca estuviste con otro hombre-me suplico- estoy segura que él te apoyaría, lo estas dañando Bella y te estás dañando tu misma, el se merece saber la verdad, ustedes no merecen sufrir así. Edward está irreconocible bella…

-no puedo Alice, no puedo, lo amo demasiado, Sé que decirle la verdad va ser peor y el va sufrir más adelante es mejor que se desilusione ahora a que alimente un amor que no tiene futuro - dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón llorando desconsoladamente.

-Bella-dijo Alice sollozando –por favor… no hagas esto no lo hagas…

-no Alice ya tome una decisión y espero que la respetes Edward Cullen está fuera de mi vida y punto –dije con voz que intentaba sonar firme pero no lo logre del todo

-está bien Bella voy a mantenerme al margen aunque estoy segura de que lo que estás haciendo es un completo error..

* * *

hola aquí le dejo este nuevo capitulo , me hace mucha ilusión esta historia , hace tiempo había publicado cerca de 5 capítulos pero los borre , pero ahora si la voy a continuar tiene nuevos arreglos , espero que les guste


End file.
